NIS: Nocturnal Investigation Service
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Spin off of the We'll make a man out of you series, follow the new Sunnydale crew as they try to clean up after Adam and Buffy’s destruction as well as they try to deal with life on the Hellmouth. SLASH
1. Bringing Order to Kayos

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Nocturnal Investigation Service

**Pairings: **Faith & Abby Blade & King Gabe & John Winchester Goliath & Drake Xander & Dean (mentioned)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Spin off of the We'll make a man out of you series, follow the new Sunnydale crew as they try to clean up after Adam and Buffy's destruction as well as they try to deal with life on the Hellmouth.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander tries to bring order to kayos that is Sunnydale

**Authors Note:**

this takes off just before Xander leaves for Torchwood (Chapter 6 of We'll make a man out of you: Children of Hell) and will run alongside We'll make a man out of you: Children of Hell so often the two stories might cross.

**Nocturnal Investigation Service**

Bring Order to Kayos

Xander sighed as he watched the last of the kids leave with their new families, none of the kids had been rejected which was a great relief for Xander.

"So what's the plan now kid?" asked John Winchester with a sigh as he sat down next to Xander.

"Sunnydale has no slayer now unless I get Faith's ass here? It's to dangerous a place to leave uncovered, I had a plan for I was going to run past Giles and Buffy when I came back to give her a chance at a normal life but now…." Xander sighed and shrugged as John hugged him, it wasn't usual his style but with Dean absent and Xander so low he'd let it pass.

"what was the plan Kid?" asked John.

"Easy….well not but, we pick a few people willing to come here to fight this town and watch over the asshole under the Library. While they are being picked we find temporary strongholds like the Magic box which just became mine and the Bronze, blow the exit from the collage and link it up with the underground tunnels leading to both.

In the long run we should take over the land that the school was on and try and dampen the dark energy it gives off not to mention kill the shied it has over this town. If we can get an agency down here to keep a running tally on this town we might actually start keeping the death rate down" said Xander as John watched him, he started to see what he saw in Xander.

"Ok kid, I'll go speak to that pain in the ass brother of mine and see what he thinks? I recon you have the makings of a good plan there and we all know this town can use it, start thinking of those you'd like to work down here and who would run it and don't look at me! I like the BPRD it's grown on me and I'd growl to much down here, by the way Bobby said talk for the heads up and the books he'll send them back this way soon" said John as Xander smiled and nodded.

"Now go hug my son he could use it" said John as Xander shot out of the tent to find Dean as John shook his head and went to find his brother.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Xander was sat on his bed contently as he laid back against Dean who was stroking his hair, Dawn was in Xander's arms while Aldwin slept at his side and Jessie played with a toy train at the bottom of the bed. Xander let out a content as Gabe's voice broke the silence.

"Can I enter?"

"Uncle Gabe" yelled Jessie excitedly

"I'd say that was a yes Gabe join us" said Xander as Gabe came in and hugged Jessie and sat with him on his knee.

"I've come to turn down your offer to join you in Cardiff Xander though I do believe the same as you about the thing they call the Rift…" said Gabe as Xander looked upset.

"I'm not rejecting you Alex I was given a better offer one you thought up and the reason I'm here, Gregory has asked me to head the new team you came up with. He said that you'd tell me who they were?" said Gabe as Xander looked gobsmaked.

"New Team?" asked Dean as he looked at Xander.

"It was a back up plan that I had for Buffy when we started the BPRD to help out, House really approved it? Your dad asked me about it but I didn't think House would go for it?" said Xander as Gabe shook his head.

"You are smart Alex and understand what needs to be done when, House, Angelus, Agents J and K, O'Neill and Harkness are waiting in the War Room tent to discus this with you Jheira is outside ready to join us she has assigned a member of her clan to watch over your family and want to see if you approve?" said Gabe as he fetched her in.

Jheira entered with another of her kind, She was 6'9 with baby blue hair down her back and sliver shining eyes, her lips where naturally the same colour as her hair and a baby blue colour lighting bolt like marking marked over her left eye and check.

"Alexander I have brought one of my sisters to help honour my bond with your Clan, A'isha is a proud warrior and a fine mother to her own young she volunteered the moment I mentioned your name." said Jheira as Xander looked at her with his hurt puppy dog eyes and she sat at his bedside.

"This place is part of the connection to my world, the Hellmouth keeps the portal here I can not leave this place when you do but I can help to protect it. You are as much my child as A'isha is mine, my daughter is as proud of you as I am Alexander."

"I am Alexander and I hope that I can become as trusted to you as my mother is my brother?" said A'isha as she bowed.

"you have no fear of that dear sister now I've been summoned if you would like to spend some time with my family I'd be happy to leave them with you?" said Xander as A'isha smiled.

"that will be fine" A'isha answered

"Jheira would you join us? I think that you might want to hear this too?" said Gabe as she nodded and followed them out to the War Room Tent.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander suddenly felt like he was back at school as he entered the tent and it fell silent with all eyes on him. Taking his place between House and John Winchester at the head of the group Agent K was the first to speak up.

"We've looked over the proposed plan kid and I've got to say I'm impressed that you thought this up, more so that you did it as a back up plan for the Slayer and then alter it so quickly after her death?"

"Thanks this town needs it, too much shit from this town could cause us all problems." said Xander as all agreed.

"We could assist with the tunnels and the base we have some technologies that would make it faster and safer?" said Daniel Jackson with a smile

"Thanks we could use it" said Xander

"we could send you some of the newcomers that could use the work and are harder to hide then most?" said Agent J

"I'd except that if Gabe does?" said Xander as Gabe nodded

"Cool then we expect oh by the way guys don't want you to think I'm telling how to do your jobs but you'd really be daft not to take OZ with you. Being a werewolf is a pain but he's great with computers, he's the strong but silent type and he's got no family ties" said Xander as K nodded.

"Ok kid we'll talk to him" said K as he and J agreed with Xander and House stood up and looked them all.

"If you haven't already heard Gabriel Van Helsing has accepted the job as head of the…." House looked at Xander.

"NIS" said Xander as they all looked at him

"Nocturnal Investigation Service, I was going to call it something else but then that would make it NCIS and I didn't thing Agent Gibbs would like me then?" laughed Xander as Gibbs shook his head.

"NIS it is then, thought it will focus on manly here it is a sub-agency of the BPRD so if you need them they will come. The long term issues Xander spoke about have been covered for now, the new Mayor has give us the school and it's ground saying that its safer for all with us.

The town itself has gone back into denial for now which is fine Xander said it would, makes our job easier Dr Jackson has offered us some ideas from the SGC for the grounds as have Mr Jones so thank you both.

As you know Xander and a few other are leaving for a bit to help Torchwood deal with their shit but he will still be in contact should he be needed? But for now we have a town that need putting back together and a base to deal with Xander have you decided on a team yet?" asked House

"Sort of…I figured Angel and the LA Crew need to head back that was so after talking with him he's agreed that Angel investigations will be a spin off-Agency of the NIS that was he can pay his bills and keep us up-to-date if needed? I figured that I could heal Faith who's up for joining us and getting paid will keep her playing nice after all this town needs a Slayer to keep it balanced.

Turing Amy back from a rat will give us the magic boost we need and I might be able to find the other Wicca from Willows coven to help if he survived Graduation? Oz is being recruited to the black suite people but talk werewolves to him before he leaves he's the best we got. As for the main team I figured that Blade and his merry band of misfits could handy this town plus I know Drakes still on the scene so Blade tell him that if he plays nice he's of the hunt and kill list" said Xander as Bladed nodded as other looked confused.

"for those outside of us, Drake is the creator of the Vampire line he was not only the first vampire but the patriarch of the Dracula bloodline and is a pure demon in a human body. Very dangerous and very powerful but lucky for us he hates the vampire race he crated.

The Dampier's or half human/Half Vampire children sired he likes since they are the race he wanted but the others disgust him and he told them so himself. He's allied himself with Blade for now" said Xander as everyone agreed.

"So with that note I'd say we call it a day for now and go do what we each have to and reconvene at 01000 hour tomorrow to start putting plans into action?" said John as the other agreed before leaving.


	2. Some wounds cut deeper then others

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Nocturnal Investigation Service

**Pairings: **Faith & Abby Blade & King Gabe & John Winchester Goliath & Drake Xander & Dean (mentioned)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Spin off of the We'll make a man out of you series, follow the new Sunnydale crew as they try to clean up after Adam and Buffy's destruction as well as they try to deal with life on the Hellmouth.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander tries to rally together what's left of his friends

**Authors Note:**

Some wounds cut deeper then others

Xander didn't sleep much that night the thoughts of seeing his friends again after this long haunted him, Dean felt this but he knew that he couldn't really help he just held Xander though the night.

When the morning came Xander left the other to their meeting as he and Dean headed to the hospital, they walked though unseen by any as they headed to a room. Dean wasn't surprised that Xander knew the hospital so well, he was taken back as they entered a room and he saw a Red head in the bed.

"Willow?" asked Dean as Xander nodded

"I'm sorry Lexx" said Dean as he watched Xander dig though her pockets and pull out her keys.

"Come on Amy's kept in her room" said Xander as they headed out.

"Parents?" asked Dean as he shook his head.

"Buffy's Mom, Willow's parents and even mine Adam went after them all. Joyce was killed by a brain tumour they gave her, Adam got Willow's mine on the other hand we're not sure about mine? If they heard someone's looking for them then they can hide or leave town, the lawyers say that the house is mine and any accounts are mine if they don't turn up in three weeks?" said Xander as they arrived at Willows

"what about Giles and Buffy?" asked Dean

"the group had this whole death pact, who was left in the end gets it all, Faith never got included so Will and me are the only ones left since Giles is medically insane" said Xander with a shrug as they came into Willows room and found Amy barely alive.

"Fuck she's not been fed in a while and…….can you feel that Dean?" asked Xander as Dean felt the shiver go down his spine when Xander picked Amy up.

"Yeah what was that?"

"the same thing Willow did to me, she's been feeding off Amy's magic that's why she still a rat. Leo and Cole severed her from mine when I left to find you two, feels life a lifetime ago now" sighed Xander as Dean walked over and held him.

"None of this is your fault Lexx from what I hear you would have been worse off staying, now the world as a protector too and it's a hell of a job too." said Dean as he kissed Xander.

"I can turn Amy back and sever the connection Willow has to her but it's ether going to kill Willow or wake her up Dean?" said Xander with a sigh

"Death's better then the injuries she has Lexx, Amy is a strong witch from what you say. Willow's unstable and needs controlling if she's stealing others powers, but it's your decision Lexx" said Dean as Xander nodded and picked up the cage and headed back to the hospital.

Dean watched the door as Xander started the chant to transfer Amy's powers back, Dean watched as the rat in the cage twitched and squeaked as she became human again.

"Hey Amy nice to have you back" laughed Xander as he put a blanket around her.

"Xander?" she asked

"Yeah Amy, Willows been feeding off your powers. She kept you in rat form because it was easier" said Xander as Willows life support suddenly went haywire.

"Come on Lexx we'll clear out now and let the doctors handle her while we take Amy to see House he should look her over" said Dean as they quickly left the room.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"Hey Xan" came a quite voice a few hour later.

"hey Amy House treat you ok?" asked Xander as she joined him to eat.

"yeah he gave me the 411, can't believe all that's happened? So the hunk is yours?" she asked as Xander blushed and nodded.

"He got a brother?" she asked playfully like they had once been like in school.

"yeah but he's getting married too, he's got a sister" said Xander as he pointed Raven out at the canteen van.

"she cute I'll ask later, so you Mr 'I destined to save the world and get laid doing it' how'd that happen?" asked Amy as Xander shrugged.

"The PTB think I'm something I'm not and it kind of snowballed from that, I still think this is a dream and I'm going to wake up soon?" said Xander as Amy hugged him.

"Never wake up Xan, this has done you some good. Buffy was never supposed to live past the Master but you changed that, the hunk was to die you changed that, so was his parents….I've got the same visions you have and now that I've got my powers back it's in Technicolor painful" laughed Amy.

"I told the snaky doctor guy in there this is your sand box, if you want me to play in it I will? Really Xan is he your boss?" laughed Amy as Xander nodded.

"Voted in mostly as a punishment Ay but he's a great boss, he scares most things that come closes to him and I want you on our team but that's up to you?"

"then I'm in Xan, it's going to be fun not to mention the eye candy is much better then what Sunnydale had to start with?" laughed Amy as they chatted about old times and family.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Amy was training with House when Xander received word that Willow was alive and awake, Dean and Wes went with him to see her but also to see Giles as well.

"Wes Giles is in your care now, I know the Watchers council are pratts as you put it but if they can help I trust your judgment fully" said Xander as Wes smiled and headed into another room.

Xander sighed and headed into Willows room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Hey Wills how are you feeling?" asked Xander as they suddenly felt the warmth in the room go as Willow shot Xander a death glare.

"you have some nerve coming in here Xander, after you ran away like a coward and left us to deal with the Hellmouth, Buffy's dead because you were here to………"

"To what Willow? Fetch and carry? Be beaten upon? To be broken mentally and physically until I wanted to kill myself? Because that's were I was going Will and you and Buffy could have cared less, and for you information I didn't run away I was sent away by Cole and Leo and I've made something of myself.

Sunnydale is under control for once, Adams gone and the military pests are being arrested as we speak. Every heard of the BPRD Wills?" asked Xander as Will hissed and flinched.

"that's my doing, I'm not in charge because I didn't want to be but they still come to me for help. We're in town cleaning it up our new agency that I put together the NIS are staring to do Buffy's job…." yelled Xander as Willow sneered at him.

"But Giles…."

"is insane Miss Rosenberg and on his way back to England to be looked after" said Dean as Willow shot him a dirty look

"And who are you?"

"Dean Winchester and fellow hunter and Xander's Husband to be if you must know" growled Dean who suddenly no longer liked Xander's friends.

"I always knew your were disgusting Xander and now you proved it, how cold you go off with that he's a…"

"bloke? Get over yourself Will last time I checked you had a girlfriend by the way OZ says hi" said Xander as Willow went for him and Xander knocked her back down.

"SITDOWN WILLOW!! So it's ok for you to go gay and not me? I don't care any more Dean cares for me and for your information Will I've got kids with him too, and don't try that Will" said Xander as she tried to do a spell and nothing happened.

"your power ties with me were broken when I left and I've broken yours with Amy…"

"So you killed her because I couldn't break our tie without killing her?" she sneered

"No I'm fine thanks for asking Willow" said Amy as she appeared with House.

"House wanted to check Willow and Giles over Xander, Wes said the council will be here soon to get him" said Amy as Xander nodded and House smiled manically at Willow who felt the chill down her spine.

"Kid We found Miss Rosenberg's girlfriend she's agreed to help us out. Now miss Rosenberg I do believe if you've finished yelling at one of my agents we can talk? Your magic misuse has cause many problems and you'll find that you gifts have been bound, should you try to use them you could risk hurting or killing yourself.

Since you still have skills we could use your welcome to continue with us or go back to a normal life? But know this ether was you will be watched and should you become a problem you will be dealt with" said House as Willow whimpered.

"Good then Miss Rosenberg lets look you over make sure your not being made vamp bate and then we'll get you realised if all is well?" said House as Willow nodded.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Xander laid back on the bed as Dean made him moan with pleasure, Dean was working his way down Xander's chest when Xander felt it. An explosion of power he'd felt before. Pushing Dean off him Xander raced out of the base and out into the town several members followed Xander and Dean.

Dean's heart sank as he came upon the graveyard he knew Buffy had been buried in, Xander was on the ground in tears with Willow's lifeless body in his arms.

"Xander?" asked Dean as he knelt down at Xander's side

"She tried to raise Buffy with he powers being weakened and bound, it killed her" said Xander as Dean hugged him.

"Come on Lexx we can bring her back to the base and we can burry her with her family" said Dean as Xander nodded as he carried her back to the car that was waiting on them.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Xander watched as the BPRD, NIS, NCIS, SGC, LA Crew, OZ, MIB and Torchwood all paid their respects as Xander buried the last of his old friends. Hugging Dean and crying he said his goodbyes to his oldest friend, with a sigh he scanned over the rest of graves as Sam, Dean, John, Raven and House came over.

"You ok Lexx?" asked Dean as Xander shook his head and pointed to the other graves.

"Some wounds never heal" he barely whispered before walking off as the others looked at the graves and sighed.

'_**Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Phil Rosenberg, Jane Rosenberg, Jessie Connors, Mary Harris, Jessica Harris and Tony Harris'**_

"when did they die?" asked John

"two weeks after Xander took off, alcohol poisoning and Drugs overdoses. Cole confirmed it with the local PD when we started looking for them." said House as they shook their heads.

"there rest's the Sunnydale crew Xander's the last in the Wills, yes I know about them Cordeila and I were never included as with Wes but we knew of them. Xander's in all three of ours too by the way" said Oz as he smiled and placed a single rose on each except Xander parents and left leaving the Winchester's watching the graves.


	3. Demons & Distractions

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Nocturnal Investigation Service

**Pairings: **Faith & Abby Blade & King Gabe & John Winchester Goliath & Drake Xander & Dean (mentioned)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Spin off of the We'll make a man out of you series, follow the new Sunnydale crew as they try to clean up after Adam and Buffy's destruction as well as they try to deal with life on the Hellmouth.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander is still morning when a blast from the past comes looking for Dean

**Authors Note:**

Demons & Distractions

Dean sighed as he moved the last of their things into their temporary room on base, the Underground base had been cleared and now the NIS was setting up shop. With all the new books and artefacts Xander had put in place the base was starting to feel a little less clinical, Dean stretched out his back was killing him.

He headed towards the Commissary when he started to feel dizzy before blacking out.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Xander was sat with Ianto in what was now the liberty of the NIS base when a woman appeared on the desk, making Xander and Ianto jump.

"Hey Xany, miss me?" asked the woman

"Hey Anya, didn't see you at the funeral?" said Xander with a growl

"I was watching too many strangers round, who's the hottie in the suite?" asked Anya as Ianto looked away.

"He's taken An just like me" said Xander as he held up his hand and showed off his engagement ring.

"How? When? How no one but me ever wanted you Willow prom…." suddenly she shut up as Xander growled.

"Cole and Leo removed Willow's taints off me her whole he be straight and obedient went out the window fast, he's hot and your not" said Xander as Anya shrieked and disappeared, Xander reached for his Cell.

"John find Dean my ex Anya just showed up to get me back and she's pissed" said Xander before he hung up and looked at Ianto.

"Go find Jack and stay with him Anya's not a nice demon to mess with" said Xander as Ianto nodded and took off.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dean woke up his head throbbing and his arm chained to the wall, looking round he was in a dungeon of some kind.

"Nice to see your awake" said a woman as she came into view

"Anya I presume?" asked Dean as she looked surprised

"What didn't you think Xander would tell me? You really don't know Lexx well" laughed Dean as she slapped him.

"His name is Xander and he's mine and mine alone" she screeched

"Sorry Bitch Lexx made a vow to me and not only a vow but he gave me two son, a daughter and a step-son" growled Dean as he started to get up.

"You dirtied my Xander and took away my fun don't think your getting way?" laughed Anya as Dean lowed his head and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?…Stop that?" shrieked Anya as Dean looked up as his eyes glowed yellow making Anya shriek.

"What are you?" she panicked

"I'm what Xander is" said Dean as he pulled hard and the shackle came lose as he leapt at Anya as she disappeared.

Dean started chanting as she reappeared and found her power bound and her form mortal again.

"How? only D'Hoffryn has ever done this to me" she growled

"Xander taught me things, especially things to keep his ex's off my ass" laughed Dean as he looked at her.

"Send ups back or I tear you apart" growled Dean as Anya held up her chains.

"Your powers are lowered enough, try anything funny and I'll feed you to Lexx with pleaser" growled Dean as Anya squeaked and dropped them back between Xander and the BPRD, NIS and others.

"Dean" said Xander as he hugged Dean and kissed him.

"I'm fine baby but she's going back to the BPRD to be contained" growled Dean in Anya's direction.

"Xander?" asked John as he nodded.

"Take her away boys" ordered John Winchester as Anya screeched and wailed.

"Here you go boy's you need the brake" said John Winchester as he handed them two tickets for Cardiff.

"Hey Jack looks like were heading you way?" laughed Xander as Jack smiled and laughed.


End file.
